Dreisprung
Der Dreisprung (engl. triple jump) ist eine Disziplin der Leichtathletik. Er besteht aus drei nacheinander ausgeführten Sprüngen („Hop“, „Step“, „Jump“). Der Wettkämpfer läuft auf einer Anlaufbahn bis zu einem Absprungbalken, von dem der Sprung gemessen wird. Die erste Landung hinter dem Absprungbrett muss mit demselben Fuß erfolgen, mit dem abgesprungen wurde. Es folgt der „Step“ (Landung auf dem anderen Fuß) und dann der „Jump“ in die Sandgrube (wie beim Weitsprung), so dass sich die Sprungfolge „rechts-rechts-links“ oder „links-links-rechts“ ergibt. Der Absprungbalken ist international mindestens 11 Meter von der sandgefüllten Sprunggrube entfernt. Bei nationalen Wettkämpfen und Jugendwettkämpfen kann auch vom 7- und 9-Meter-Balken gesprungen werden. Jedem Springer stehen im Wettkampf sechs Versuche zur Verfügung. Die besten Dreispringer erzielen ca. 18 Meter bei den Männern (Weltrekord: 18,29 Meter) und ca. 15 Meter bei den Frauen (Weltrekord: 15,50 Meter). Der Dreisprung gehört von Anbeginn an (1896) zum modernen olympischen Programm, wobei bei den Spielen 1900 und 1904 auch ein Wettbewerb im Dreisprung aus dem Stand durchgeführt wurde. Der erste moderne Olympiasieger überhaupt, James Brendan Connolly, war ein Dreispringer. Seit 1996 ist auch der Frauen-Dreisprung olympisch. Die ersten Dreisprung-Wettkämpfe in Deutschland wurden um 1896/1897 ausgetragen. Geschichte Der Begriff des Dreisprungs kommt schon bei den Olympischen Spielen der Antike vor, allerdings wurde dort die Summe von drei Einzelsprüngen bewertet. Dreisprung als Sprungfolge ist 1465 erstmals nachweisbar. In der deutschen Sportbewegung von Friedrich Ludwig Jahn war Dreisprung mit Beinwechsel bei jedem Sprung (rechts - links - rechts oder links-rechts-links) üblich. Im Unterschied dazu wurden in Irland im 19. Jahrhundert, der Entstehungszeit der modernen Leichtathletik, die drei Einzelsprünge mit jeweils dem gleichen Bein ausgeführt („''hop - hop - jump''“: rechts - rechts - rechts oder links - links - links). In den USA wurde die Sprungfolge „''hop - step - jump''“ ab Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts angewandt und später von der Internationalen Leichtathletik-Assoziation IAAF als allgemein verbindlich erklärt. In Deutschland fand der Dreisprung lange Zeit keine Anerkennung. Er wurde für Männer erst 1931 Bestandteil der Deutschen Meisterschaften sowie eine als Deutscher Rekord geführte Disziplin. Im Frauen-Dreisprung wurden die frühesten Bestleistungen um die Wende vom 19. zum 20. Jahrhundert registriert. Nach der Weltbestleistung der Japanerin Rie Yamaguchi von 11,66 Metern im Jahre 1939 stagnierte die Entwicklung, und eine Verbesserung dieser Weite gelang mit 12,43 Metern erst 1981. Meilensteine * Männer: ** Erste registrierte Weite: 12,95 m, Andrew Beattie (Berufssportler) (GBR), 17. März 1826 in Mount Benger ** Erster offizieller Weltrekord: 15,52 m, Dan Ahearn (USA), 30. Mai 1911 ** Erste Weite über 16 Meter: 16,00 m, Naoto Tajima (JPN), 6. August 1936 ** Erste Weite über 16,50 Meter: 16,56 m, Adhemar Ferreira da Silva (BRA), 16. März 1955 ** Erste Weite über 17 Meter: 17,03 m, Józef Szmidt (POL), 5. August 1960 ** Erste Weite über 17,50 Meter: 17,89 m, Joao Carlos de Oliveira (BRA), 15. Oktober 1975 ** Erste Weite über 18 Meter: 18,16 m, Jonathan Edwards (GBR), 7. August 1995 * Frauen ** Erste registrierte Weite: 6,72 m (in der Halle), Mary Ayer (USA), 21. April 1899 in Bryn Mawr ** Erste Weite über 10 Meter: 10,21 m, Ellen Hayes (USA), 3. April 1911 ** Erste Weite über 11 Meter: 11,45 m, Kinue Hitomi (JPN), 1. November 1925 ** Erste Weite über 12 Meter: 12,43 m, Terri Turner (USA), 9. Mai 1981 ** Erste Weite über 13 Meter: 13,15 m, Terri Turner (USA), 24. März 1984 ** Erste Weite über 14 Meter: 14,04 m, Li Huirong (CHN), 11. Oktober 1987 ** Erster offizieller Weltrekord: 14,54 m, Li Huirong (CHN), 25. August 1990 ** Erste Weite über 15 Meter: 15,09 m, Anna Birjukowa (RUS), 21. August 1993 ** Erste Weite über 15,50 Meter: 15,50 m, Inessa Krawez (UKR), 10. August 1995 Erfolgreichste Sportler Männer: * Dreifacher Olympiasieger: Wiktor Sanejew (URS) (1968, 1972, 1976) * Zweifacher Olympiasieger: *: Meyer Prinstein (USA), (1900, 1904) *: Adhemar Ferreira da Silva (BRA), (1952, 1956) *: Józef Szmidt (POL), (1960, 1964) * Zweifacher Weltmeister: Jonathan Edwards (GBR), (1995 und 2001), außerdem Olympiasieger 2000 und Olympiazweiter 1996 sowie Weltmeisterschafts-Zweiter 1997 und Weltmeisterschaftsdritter 1993 und 1999 Frauen: * Inessa Krawez (RUS): Olympiasiegerin 1996 und Weltmeisterin 1995 * Tatjana Lebedewa (RUS): Zweifache Weltmeisterin (1997, 1999), außerdem Olympiazweite 2000 und Olympiadritte 2004 Technik Der Dreispringer erreicht die größte Weite, wenn er die beim Anlauf erreichte hohe Horizontalgeschwindigkeit bestmöglich bis zum dritten Absprung ausnutzt, d. h. entscheidend ist nicht allein die Sprungkraft. Im Unterschied zum Weitsprung verlaufen die drei Einzelsprünge deutlich flacher. Grundsätzlich kommen zwei Sprungstile in Frage: Sehr sprungkräftige Dreispringer erzielen beim ersten Sprung eine möglichst große Weite und springen auch bei den folgenden relativ hoch. Ihr Sprungbild ähnelt einem "Hüpfen". Ihr erster Teilsprung (hop) ist in der Regel der weiteste. (Steilsprungtechnik). Dreispringer mit großer Schnelligkeit hingegen versuchen, in den ersten beiden Sprüngen möglichst wenig Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren. Ihr Sprungbild ähnelt einem "Laufen". In der Regel ist ihr dritter Teilsprung (jump) der weiteste. (Flachsprungtechnik) Einzelelemente des Dreisprungs * Anlauf − Die Länge beträgt ca. 35 bis 42 Meter, das ergibt etwa 18 bis 22 Laufschritte. Die Schritte sind etwas länger als bei den Weitspringern, die bei etwa gleicher Anlauflänge ca. 22 bis 24 Schritte erreichen. * Erster Absprung (hop) − Der Springer muss einerseits eine möglichst weite Flugkurve erzielen, andererseits auf minimalen Geschwindigkeitsverlust bedacht sein, was gegensätzliche Forderungen sind. Der Absprungwinkel darf deshalb gerade so hoch liegen, dass für die beiden folgenden Sprünge noch genügend Geschwindigkeit übrig bleibt. Der Absprung hat einen Winkel von ca. 14 bis 16 Grad (Weitsprung: 20 bis 24 Grad). Die Weite des ersten Sprungs liegt etwa einen Meter unter der Weitsprung-Bestleistung. Sprungkräftige Dreispringer springen höher ab als sprintschnelle und versuchen, möglichst mit dem ersten Absprung schon eine große Weite zu erzielen. Gute Dreispringer erreichen über sechs Meter. Während des Fluges erfolgt der sogenannte Beinwechsel, bei dem das Sprungbein wieder nach vorn in die neue Absprungposition gebracht wird. * Zweiter Sprung (step) − Beim zweiten Sprung muss die Körperlast abgefangen und von neuem beschleunigt werden. Die Belastung für das Sprungbein ist dadurch höher als beim ersten Sprung und liegt etwa beim Sechsfachen des Körpergewichts. Der zweite Sprung ist bei allen Springern der kürzeste. * Dritter Sprung (jump) − Der dritte Sprung verläuft ähnlich wie beim Weitsprung, da der Springer mit einem Bein abspringt und sich danach nur noch auf eine bestmögliche Landung konzentrieren kann. Deshalb kommen alle drei Flugvarianten des Weitsprungs (Schrittweitsprung, Schwebehangsprung, Laufsprung) in Frage. Wegen der deutlich geringeren Horizontalgeschwindigkeit kann der Dreispringer die Beine nicht so weit nach vorn bringen wie der Weitspringer. Sprintstarke Dreispringer erzielen ihre höchste Einzelweite mit dem dritten Teilsprung und erreichen über 6 Meter. thumb|600px|center|Phillips Idowu beim Dreisprung bei den Olympischen Spielen 2008 in Peking Weitenverhältnis zwischen den drei Teilsprüngen Gesamtweite und Weite der drei Teilsprünge bei Weltrekorden (Hervorhebung: weitester Teilsprung) Wettkampfbestimmungen Der Dreisprung besteht aus Hop, Step und Jump, wobei der Athlet beim Hop mit dem gleichen Fuß landen muss, mit dem er abgesprungen ist. Beim Step muss er auf dem anderen Fuß landen und mit diesem den Jump ausführen. Dadurch ergeben sich die Sprungmöglichkeiten: links – links – rechts oder rechts – rechts – links. Jedem Athleten stehen erst einmal drei Versuche zu. Danach dürfen die acht besten Starter drei weitere Versuche absolvieren. Sind nur maximal acht Athleten am Start, haben alle sechs Versuche. Für den Anlauf ist eine Anlaufbahn von mindestens 40 m Länge erforderlich, die 1,22 m breit sein muss. Der Athlet muss von einem Balken, der in den Boden eingelassen ist, abspringen. Hierbei darf er die sogenannte Absprunglinie – so wird die Kante des Balkens genannt, die näher zur Sprunggrube liegt – nicht berühren. Direkt an der Absprunglinie wird ein Einlegebrett mit Plastilin in den Absprungbalken gelegt. Sollte der Athlet übertreten, ist in der Plastilinmasse meist einen Abdruck erkennbar. Der Abstand zwischen der Absprunglinie und der mit feuchtem Sand gefüllten Sprunggrube ist beim Dreisprung variabel und dem Leistungsniveau der Wettkämpfer anzupassen. Bei internationalen Wettkämpfen wird bei Männern ein Abstand von 13 m, bei Frauen von 11 m empfohlen. Wird der 13 m-Balken zu Grunde gelegt, muss der Abstand bis zum Ende der Sprunggrube mindestens 21 m betragen. Die Sprunggrube muss zwischen 2,75 m und 3 m breit sein. Als Fehlversuch (die Entscheidung darüber trifft der Obmann Dreisprung) werden folgende Tatbestände gewertet: * die vorgeschriebene Reihenfolge für Hop – Step – Jump, d. h. links – links – rechts oder rechts – rechts – links wird nicht eingehalten * der Athlet läuft durch ohne abzuspringen * er verliert beim Anlauf die Richtung und springt neben dem Absprungbalken ab (beim Hop und Step kann die Anlaufbahn verlassen werden) * er führt während des Anlaufs oder Sprungs irgendeine Art von Salto aus * der Boden außerhalb der Grube wird bei der Landung oder dem Verlassen der Grube als erstes an einer Stelle berührt, die näher zur Absprunglinie liegt, als der Abdruck in der Grube * die Versuchszeit von einer Minute wird überschritten Leistungsermittlung und Rangfolge: Gemessen wird die Strecke von der Absprunglinie bis zu dem dieser Linie am nächsten liegenden Körperabdruck, der durch irgendeinen Körperteil verursacht wurde. Dabei wird immer auf ganze Zentimeter abgerundet. Gewonnen hat der Athlet, der bei einem seiner Versuche die größte Weite erzielt hat. Sollte Gleichstand bei zwei oder mehr Athleten bestehen, wird die zweitbeste Weite berücksichtigt – nötigenfalls die drittbeste Weite, etc. Bei Gleichstand auf dem ersten Platz absolvieren die Athleten solange weitere Versuche, bis ein Sieger feststeht. (Siehe IWR 184, 185, 186, 180.5, 180.17 und 180.20) Statistik Medaillengewinner der Olympischen Spiele Männer Standdreisprung, Männer (1900, 1904) Frauen Medaillengewinner der Weltmeisterschaften Männer Frauen Siehe auch * Medaillengewinner bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinner bei Weltmeisterschaften * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Weltmeisterschaften Weltrekordentwicklung Männer Ab 1826, im Vergleich zu anderen Disziplinen der Leichtathletik sehr früh, wurden im Dreisprung Rekorde aufgestellt. Berufssportler hielten in Schottland die "Scottish Border Games" ab. Der Rekord wurde bis 1873 auf 14,96 Meter gesteigert - eine Weite, die ein Amateursportler erst 1910 übertraf. Auch in Irland gab es sehr frühe Dreisprung-Wettbewerbe, die aber mit einer anderen Schritttechnik ausgeführt wurden als heute üblich (hier nicht aufgeführt). Der erste nachweisliche Rekordsprung in der vorgeschriebenen Schrittfolge stammt aus dem Jahr 1911 und wurde von der IAAF als erster Weltrekord anerkannt. Bis 1931 war die Bestleistung immer im Besitz von britischen, irischen oder US-amerikanischen Dreispringern. Der Weltrekord mit dem längsten Bestand waren die 17,89 Meter des Brasilianers Joao Carlos de Oliveira von 1975, die erst 1995, nach über 19 Jahren, übertroffen wurden. Frauen Die frühesten Dreisprung-Wettkämpfe sind aus Hallenveranstaltungen der Jahre 1899 und 1905 bekannt. Ab 1909 bis 1939 wurden Bestleistungen im Freien registriert - mit Weiten von 8,805 bis 11,66 Metern. In den Jahren von 1981 bis zur offiziellen Anerkennung des Frauen-Dreisprungs (Jahresbeginn 1990) wurden die Sprungweiten von 12,43 auf 14,52 Meter verbessert - zuletzt im Juli 1989 durch Galina Tschistjakowa, die zu dieser Zeit schon Inhaberin des Weitsprung-Weltrekordes (7,52 m) war. Schon anderthalb Jahre früher, am 3. Januar 1987, hatte Galina Tschistjakowa in einem Hallenwettkampf in Moskau die damalige Bestleistung mit Sprüngen von 13,86 m, 13,96 m und 13,98 m übertroffen. Die meisten Verbesserungen der Bestweite gelangen in den 1980er Jahren Springerinnen aus den USA, wo der Dreisprung seit 1985 bei den nationalen Meisterschaften auf dem Programm stand. Weltbestenliste Männer Alle Springer mit einer Leistung von 17,50 Metern oder weiter. In Klammern: Wind in m/s. A: Sprung unter Höhenbedingungen. Letzte Veränderung: 29. Juli 2010 # 18,29 m (1,3) Jonathan Edwards, GBR, Göteborg, 7. August 1995 # 18,09 m (-0,4) Kenny Harrison, USA, Atlanta, 27. Juli 1996 # 17,97 m (1,5) Willie Banks, USA, Indianapolis, 16. Juni 1985 # 17,92 m (1,6) Christo Markow, BUL, Rom, 31. August 1987 # 17,92 m (1,9) James Beckford, JAM, Odessa, 20. Mai 1995 # 17,90 m (1,0) Wladimir Inosemzew, URS, Bratislava, 20. Juni 1990 # 17,90 m (1,0) Jadel Gregório, BRA, Belém, 20. Mai 2007 # 17,89 m A (0,0) João Carlos de Oliveira, BRA, Mexiko-Stadt, 15. Oktober 1975 # 17,87 m (1,7) Mike Conley, USA, San José, 27. Juni 1987 # 17,86 m (1,3) Charles Simpkins, USA, Kobe, 2. September 1985 # 17,85 m (0,9) Yoelbi Quesada, CUB, Athen, 8. August 1997 # 17,81 m (1,0) Marian Oprea, ROM, Lausanne, 5. Juli 2005 # 17,81 m (0,1) Phillips Idowu, GBR, Barcelona, 29. Juli 2010 # 17,79 m (1,4) Christian Olsson, SWE, Athen, 22. August 2004 # 17,78 m (1,0) Nikolai Musijenko, URS, Leningrad, 7. Juni 1986 # 17,78 m (0,6) Lázaro Betancourt, CUB, La Habana, 15. Juni 1986 # 17,78 m (0,8) Melvin Lister, USA, Sacramento, 17. Juli 2004 # 17,77 m (1,0) Alexander Kowalenko, URS, Brjansk, 18. Juli 1987 # 17,75 m (0,3) Oleg Prozenko, URS, Moskau, 10. Juni 1990 # 17,75 m (1,0) Leonid Woloschin, URS, Tokio, 26. August 1991 # 17,74 m (1,4) Nelson Évora, POR, Ōsaka, 27. August 2007 # 17,71 m (-0,7) Walter Davis, USA, Indianapolis, 25. Juni 2006 # 17,70 m (1,7) Aliecer Urrutia, CUB, Sevilla, 6. Juni 1996 # 17,69 m (1,5) Igor Lapschin, URS, Minsk, 31. Juli 1988 # 17,68 m (0,4) Danil Burkenja, RUS, Tula, 31. Juli 2004 # 17,66 m (1,7) Ralf Jaros, GER, Frankfurt am Main, 30. Juni 1991 (Deutscher Rekord) # 17,65 m (1,0) Aleksandr Jakowlew, URS, Moskau, 6. Juni 1987 # 17,65 m (0,8) Denis Kapustin, RUS, Oslo, 9. Juli 1998 # 17,64 m (1,4) Nathan Douglas, GBR, Manchester, 10. Juli 2005 # 17,63 m (0,9) Kenta Bell, USA, Walnut, 21. April 2002 # 17,63 m (1,0) Yoandri Betanzos, CUB, Havanna, 4. Februar 2006 # 17,62 A (0,1) Brian Wellman, BER, El Paso, 15. April 1995 # 17,62 m (1,4) Alexis Copello, CUB, Havanna, 13. März 2009 # 17,60 m (0,6) Wladimir Plechanow, URS, Leningrad, 4. August 1985 # 17,60 m (1,9) Fabrizio Donato, ITA, Mailand, 7. Juni 2000 # 17,59 m (0,3) Wassili Sokow, UZB, Moskau, 19. Juni 1993 # 17,59 m (0,8) Charles Friedek, GER, Hamburg, 23. Juli 1997 # 17,59 m (0,9) Leevan Sands, BAH, Peking, 21. August 2008 # 17,58 m (1,5) Oleg Sakirkin, URS, Gorki, 23. Juli 1989 # 17,58 m (1,6) Aarik Wilson, USA, London, 3. August 2007 # 17,57 m A (0,0) Keith Connor, GBR, Provo, 5. Juni 1982 # 17,57 m (0,2) Dmitrij Walukewitsch, BLR, Bydgoszcz, 19. Juli 2003 # 17,56 m (1,9) Māris Bružiks, URS, Riga, 3. September 1988 # 17,56 m (1,9) Marian Oprea, ROM, Padova, 1. September 2006 # 17,55 m (0,3) Wassili Grischtschenkow, URS, Moskau, 19. Juni 1983 # 17,55 m (0,9) Serge Hélan, FRA, Helsinki, 13. August 1994 # 17,55 m (0,8) Dimítrios Tsiámis, GRE, Thessaloniki, 18. Juni 2006 # 17,53 m (1,0) Aleksandr Beskrowni, URS, Moskau, 19. Juni 1983 # 17,53 m (1,6) Zdzisław Hoffmann, POL, Madrid, 4. Juni 1985 # 17,53 m (1,0) Gennadi Waljukewitsch, URS, Erfurt, 1. Juni 1986 # 17,53 m (1,6) Al Joyner, USA, San José, 26. Juni 1987 # 17,53 m (0,9) Milan Mikuláš, TCH, Prag, 17. Juli 1988 # 17,53 m (1,9) Oleg Denischtschik, URS, Kiew, 12. Juli 1991 # 17,53 m (0,5) Aleksandr Glawatskij, BLR, Zürich, 12. August 1998 # 17,52 m (1,0) Osniel Tosca, CUB, Caracas, 11. Mai 2007 # 17,52 m (0,2) Arnie David Giralt, CUB, Peking, 21. August 2008 # 17,51 m (1,4) Alexander Martínez, CUB, Bern, 23. Juli 2005 # 17,50 m (0,3) Volker Mai, GDR, Erfurt, 23. Juni 1985 * Österreichischer Rekord: 16,57 m Alfred Stummer, Südstadt, 13. Juli 1988 * Schweizer Rekord: 17,13 Alexander Martínez, Göteborg, 10. August 2006 Frauen Alle Springerinnen mit einer Leistung von 14,50 Metern oder weiter. In Klammern: Wind in m/s. Letzte Veränderung: 31. Juli 2010 # 15,50 m (0,9) Inessa Krawez, UKR, Göteborg, 10. August 1995 # 15,39 m (0,5) Françoise Mbango Etone, CMR, Peking, 17. August 2008 # 15,34 m (-0,5) Tatjana Lebedewa, RUS, Iraklio, 4. Juli 2004 # 15,32 m (0,9) Chrysopigi Devetzi, GRE, Athen, 21. August 2004 # 15,29 m (0,3) Yamilé Aldama, CUB, Rom, 11. Juli 2003 # 15,28 m (0,9) Yargelis Savigne, CUB, Ōsaka, 31. August 2007 # 15,20 m (0,0) Šárka Kašpárková, CZE, Athen, 4. August 1997 # 15,20 m (-0,3) Teresa Marinowa, BUL, Sydney, 24. September 2000 # 15,18 m (0,3) Iwa Prandschewa, BUL, Göteborg, 10. August 1995 # 15,16 m (0,1) Rodica Mateescu, ROM, Athen, 4. August 1997 # 15,16 m (0,7) Trecia Smith, JAM, Linz, 2. August 2004 # 15,15 m (1,7) Ashia Hansen, GBR, Fukuoka, 13. September 1997 # 15,14 m (1,9) Nadeschda Aljochina, RUS, Tscheboksary, 26. Juli 2009 # 15,11 m (0,3) Olga Rypakowa, KAZ, Peking, 17. August 2008 # 15,09 m (0,5) Anna Birjukowa, RUS, Stuttgart, 21. August 1993 # 15,09 m (-0,5) Inna Lassowskaja, RUS, Valencia, 31. Mai 1997 # 15,07 m (-0,6) Paraskeví Tsiamíta, GRE, Sevilla, 22. August 1999 # 15,03 m (1,9) Magdelín Martínez, ITA, Rom, 26. Juni 2004 # 15,03 m (1,1) Marija Šestak, SCG, Peking, 17. August 2008 # 15,02 m (0,9) Anna Pjatych, RUS, Göteborg, 9. August 2006 # 15,00 m (1,2) Kéné Ndoye, SEN, Iraklio, 4. Juli 2004 # 14,98 m (1,8) Sofija Boschanowa, BUL, Stara Sagora, 16. Juli 1994 # 14,98 m (0,2) Baya Rahouli, ALG, Almería, 1. Juli 2005 # 14,97 m (0,9) Iolanda Tschen, RUS, Moskau, 18. Juni 1993 # 14,96 m (0,7) Olena Howorowa, UKR, Sydney, 24. September 2000 # 14,90 m (1,0) Xie Limei CHN, Ürümqi, 20. September 2007 # 14,85 m (1,2) Wiktorija Gurowa, RUS, Kasan, 19. Juli 2008 # 14,85 m (1,4) Oxana Udmurtowa, RUS, Padua, 31. August 2008 # 14,84 m (0,4) Olha Saladucha, UKR, Florenz, 3. Juli 2008 # 14,83 m (0,5) Jelena Oleinikowa, RUS, Prag, 17. Juni 2002 # 14,79 m (1,7) Irina Muschailowa, RUS, Stockholm, 5. Juli 1993 # 14,76 m (0,9) Galina Tschistjakowa, RUS, Luzern, 27. Juni 1995 # 14,76 m (1,1) Gundega Sproģe, LAT, Sheffield, 29. Juni 1997 # 14,75 m (1,1) Adelina Gavrilă, ROM, Rieti, 7. September 2003 # 14,72 m (1,8) Huang Qiuyan, CHN, Guangzhou, 22. November 2001 # 14,70 m (1,3) Cristina Nicolau, ROM, Göteborg, 1. August 1999 # 14,69 m (1,2) Anja Valant, SLO, Kalamata, 4. Juni 2000 # 14,69 m (1,2) Simona La Mantia, ITA, Palermo, 22. Mai 2005 # 14,69 m (2,0) Theresa N’zola, FRA, München, 23. Juni 2007 # 14,67 m (1,2) Ólga Vasdéki, GRE, Chania, 28. Juli 1999 # 14,66 m (1,9) Ren Ruiping, CHN, Hiroshima, 29. April 1997 # 14,66 m Mabel Gay, CUB, Havanna, 8. März 2007 # 14,65 m (0,3) Fiona May, ITA, Sankt Petersburg, 27. Juni 1998 # 14,65 m Natallja Safronawa, BLR, Stajki, 3. Juni 2000 # 14,64 m (1,3) Jekaterina Kajukowa, RUS, Tscheboksary, 26. Juli 2009 # 14,62 m (0,3) Athanasía Pérra, Griechenland, Pescara, 2. Juli 2009 # 14,61 m (2,0) Yusmay Bicet, CUB, La Habana, 4. März 2004 # 14,61 m Yarianna Martínez, CUB, Spanish Town, 3. März 2007 # 14,60 m (0,7) Niurka Montalvo, CUB, La Habana, 24. Juni 1994 # 14,60 m (0,8) Carlota Castrejana, ESP, Almería, 1. Juli 2005 # 14,59 m (1,1) Oxana Rogowa, RUS, Göteborg, 1. August 1999 # 14,58 m (0,3) Jelena Donkina, RUS, Tula, 10. Juli 1997 # 14,57 m Irina Wasiljewa, RUS, Moskau, 23. Juni 2001 # 14,57 m (0,2) Keila Costa, BRA, São Paulo, 9. Juni 2007 # 14,55 m (0,9) Li Huirong, CHN, Sapporo, 19. Juli 1992 # 14,55 m (-0,3) Jelena Blazevica, LAT, Riga, 8. Juni 1996 # 14,55 m (1,8) Anastasiya Juravleva, UZB, Chania, 6. Juni 2005 # 14,55 m (2,0) Svetlana Bolshakova, BEL, Barcelona, 31. Juli 2010 # 14,53 m (0,7) Maurren Higa Maggi, BRA, São Caetano do Sul, 27. April 2003 # 14,52 m (0,6) Anastasija Iljina, RUS, Santiago de Chile, 20. Oktober 2000 # 14,52 m (0,8) Marija Dimitrowa, BUL, Plovdiv, 6. Juni 2004 # 14,52 m (-0,1) Biljana Topic, SRB, Berlin, 17. August 2009 # 14,51 m Natalja Kajukowa, RUS, Wladiwostok, 29. Mai 1999 # 14,51 m (1,3) Dana Velďáková, SVK, Pavia, 11. Mai 2008 # 14,51 m (1,0) Teresa Nzola Meso Ba, FRA, Annecy, 21. Juni 2008 # 14,50 m (-0,1) Betty Lise, FRA, Athen, 2. August 1997 # 14,50 m Marija Sokowa, RUS, Moskau, 5. Juni 1999 # 14,50 m (0,4) Olesja Bufalowa, RUS, Tula, 16. Juli 2006 * Österreichischer Rekord: 13,75 m Ljudmila Ninova, Linz, 9. Juli 1997 * Schweizer Rekord: 13,40 Barbara Leuthard, Basel, 4. Juli 2004 Quellen * Triple Jump All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Dreisprung Männer * Triple Jump All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Dreisprung Frauen * Leichtathletik-Jahres-Weltbestenliste bis Platz 20 (engl.) * Progression of World best performances and official IAAF World Records. 2003 Edition.'' Monaco, 2003, S. 175 ff und 317 ff. (engl.) * Internationale Wettkampfregeln -IWR-, Ausgabe 2008 (deutsch, PDF-Format) Siehe auch * Liste der Olympischen Länderkürzel Kategorie:Leichtathletikdisziplin da:Trespring en:Triple jump es:Triple salto ht:Trip so it:Salto triplo ja:三段跳 ru:Тройной прыжок scn:Sautu triplu }}